Wolfram von Bielefelt
This article is about a character from seasons 1 and 2, for the season 3 character, see Wolfram (Season 3). Wolfram von Bielefelt is one of Kyo Kara Maoh's central protagonists, as well as Yuri Shibuya's fiancee. Appearance Wolfram is a beautiful young man, He has slightly rumpled blond hair and emerald green eyes. He bears a striking resemblance to his mother, Cecilie von Spitzweg.. His handsome appearance is so influential that several dying people in the hospital have has a miraculous recovery after laying eyes on him,called an angel and often teased by Conrad about it. He is called bishonen by Yuuri, meaning "beautiful youth". He is also called otokomae, meaning "handsome man". It has been noted that his appearance is almost identical to Shinou, The Great One’s appearance. Both have blonde hair- though The Great One’s hair is a shade lighter- but they have contrasting eye color. The Great One had blue eyes while Wolfram has green eyes. Personality Wolfram’s personality is often misunderstood. For example, many believe that Wolfram is a selfish prince but that has proven to be false on many occasions. Wolfram is shown to be extremely bratty and stubborn, often times throwing tantrums and speaking without thinking, as seen when he was proposed to by Yuri. Despite this, Wolfram is also shown as being very mature, considerate, and even sacrificial.It is also noted he has gone through the most character devopment. In Season 3 when the engagement is broken, Wolfram challenges Yuri to a duel so he could retain his position as Maoh, at the cost of his own life. Wolfram is also very kind and caring, as seen when he takes care of his adopted daughter, Greta. Synopsis Season 1 Yuri's first morning in the kingdom, he is invited to Celi's breakfast, featuring all her sons. Wolfram shows hostility to the new king, and insults his mother. This leads Yuri to slap him on his left cheek, a sign of proposal in their culture. Afterwards, Yuri picks up Wolfram's knife, accepting a duel.Kyo Kara Maoh, Episode 2 When Yuri and Conrad set out to find the demon sword, Wolfram tags along so that Yuri wont have a chance to cheat on him. However, he gets terribly seasick. To make matters worse, pirates attack, and Yuri forbids Wolfram from killing them. The Demon King emerges, though, and saves everyone. Yuri later finds the demon sword, but it is rendered useless when its jewel falls out.Kyo Kara Maoh, Episodes 4-6 On the search for the demon flute, Wolfram is taken by a sand bear and Yuri orders Conrad to save him. Later, the two find their way out, only to have to save Gwendal and Yuri, who had been imprisoned for eloping. In order to stop the vilagers attacking them, Yuri plays the flute, which causes a thunderstorm.Kyo Kara Maoh, Episodes 4 + 6 Wolfram, not having anywhere else to sleep, takes refuge in Yuri's bedroom. Yuri decides to find him another place to stay and they go to the abandoned guest wing. There, the floor caves in and they are surrounded with several cocoons. Wolfram tries to break them, but is unable, until he finds the biggest one with a slit in it. Yuri stops Wolfram, saying that he should love all creatures, even if they are bad. However, when the cocoons hatch, they prove to be bearbies and the creatures believe Wolfram and Yuri to be their parents. Unfortunately, Wolfram is unable to move into the guest house, because the bearbies will come back next year to lay their eggs.Kyo Kara Maoh, Episode 18 Abilities Swordsmanship Wolfram is a highly trained swordsman, being taught by Conrad himself. Magic Fire Magic: using the command" All the creautures that make up the element of fire obey this brave mazoku" ",all ye spirits of fire obey me the one who have slain soshou" , ''Wolfram can create and manipulate fire. Wolfram's fire capabilites are also demonstrated when he summons a giant lion consisting of flames. Relationships Wolfram has many relationships with other characters throughout the series that differ. Cecilie von Spitzweg Wolfram's relationship with his mother is vague. In the beginning, when Celi is first introduced as Conrart, Gwendal, and Wolfram's mother, she smothered Wolfram and Wolfram seemed slightly irritated. It is also hinted, during flashbacks, that Wolfram may have been treated more like a doll by his mother.During the first episode she also mentions how much they look alike and any geantleman would like to marry him to which he says he does not want to be liked by men. Wolfram's Father Wolfram's father's name is never revealed nor is he mentioned a lot. Wolfram's father was not present in Wolfram's childhood and led him to rely on his older brothers for a paternal figure in his life. Trivia *Wolfram is the only male character in the series to have a female japanese ''seiyuu or english voice actor. Refrences Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Male